The Twilight Saga Creepypasta
by TwiHardGirlUK
Summary: This is a creepypasta version of The Twilight Saga. Renesmee has a doll that is similar to Anabelle! Edward has been killing people! Please read the story, rate, subscribe and comment!
1. Chapter 1

**NOTES FROM ME: Hi guys! This is my first Creepypasta, I watch a lot of creepypastas and watch some scary films and I got a lot of 'inspiration' from the romance film series 'the Twilight Saga'. So I hope you wish me luck! Please favourite my story at the end! If you want to keep reading my stories, favourite me as an author. Haters aren't gonna hate! You guys are awesome!** **#Creepypasta**

**Chapter 1 **

**B POV**

I rapidly raced through the woods. Renesmee was waiting for me at the cottage. Renesmee at the moment is 8 years old. She was all alone in the house. "I wonder where Edward is," I thought to myself. He wasn't with Renesmee. He has to be somewhere. He is in big trouble. Suddenly, I heard a twig snap in the distance. I paused for a moment. "Who's that?" I shouted. I heard someone running past me. I moved close to the sound. The shadow stopped immediately. "Whoa!" I shouted. The mysterious shadow edged closer to me. "Who are you?" The shadow began. I recognised the voice. Velvety. "Edward?" I questioned.

Bella? I was hunting for blood for us three," Edward spoke suddenly. He wandered close to me. In his pocket were packets of blood. I licked my lips. "I can't wait to drink that blood. Does Renesmee know that you left to get some blood?" I questioned. Edward paused. He looked straight forward. He didn't say anything. He murmured something to himself. I couldn't understand what he was saying. "What?"

"Nothing," Edward alarmed. "Oh. Let's get back then," Edward continued.

"Okay," I spoke quietly. We held hands and walked back to the cottage that held our beautiful daughter in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**B POV**

The next day was alright. I turned on the news. On the screen was a man sat down with a few pictures. He opened his mouth, "_An owner of an industrial state has been murdered, the body was found on a bench near the van parking lot. No new evidence has been found, the murderer has left no evidence of who he or she is. No weapons were left he…" _Edward turned the TV off. He looked innocent at me. "Why did you do that? Why?" I said to him. He faced away, put his hands in his pockets and frowned. "Well what? Edward!"

"I feel dizzy! Ok?" he shouted. His face was mad. His eyes were wide. Quietly, he strolled away.

It was night again; Edward was nowhere to be seen. I looked at the clock. The clock said 20:00. Time for Renesmee's bed time. She was already in her room playing with her doll. She sat cross legged. She was singing to herself. "Ring aring of roses, a pocketful of posies, atishoo, atishoo, they all fall down," she mumbled.

"Renesmee," her head quickly snapped around to look me.

"Bed time dear," she smiled and hugged me. Her doll was on the shelf. But she didn't place it on the shelf. It was in her hand when she got up. I ignored the doll and its creepy Victorian face. Renesmee was in her bed clothes within a few minutes. "Sh darling, night,"

"Night mummy," I kissed her forehead. I quickly looked at the doll. The doll was in a new position, laid down.

"Night," I said to my adorable daughter. I heard the door open then close. "Bella I got more bl..." Edward grinned. I stood there with my arms folded. I shook my head. "What?" Edward spoke quickly. I smiled then hugged him. The smell of blood alerted me. "Let's drink it," I began.

A few minutes later, all the blood out of the bags was gone. He gave me his crooked smile. It's the best smile around. I grinned at him. Bang. "What was that?" I stated. I was now alarmed. Footsteps started to occur in Renesmee's bedroom. I ignored it. "Are you ok?" Edward's velvet voice was calm.

"I don't know," We both got up and slowly and sneakily paced towards the corridor. The door swung open. Our eyes opened. Nothing. We sighed then both sat down. Something caught Edward's eye. I could feel it. "Bella look over there, now!" I turned my head around. The doll was sat there with crayon in its hand. The crayon rolled towards Edward's foot. We both rose up again. Slowly, we walked up to the wall where the doll was leaned against. On the wall said in red crayon. "I know who you are," Edward's face was shocked.

I faced at the doll. This time the doll had eyes that were covered in crayon. A sudden chill ran down my throat. I shivered. Edward held my hand tight. "You're going to be okay Bella," He grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**B POV**

Renesmee woke up and entered the living room. Edward was sat down on the sofa. His hands were joined together. He faced the floor with a frown. It was like he had seen a ghost. Happily, I sat next to him and picked up the remote. That same chill I had last night came back in my throat. I shivered rapidly. The same news guy was on again. A new murder?_ "Again, there has been a murder in Forks. Ten people have been killed, no evidence and no weapons. But will this criminal continue?" _As the reporter carried on with his speech, the screen became all grey, white with fuzz. The TV crashed. At the bottom of the screen was a message in white saying. "You're in danger, someone you know," I lifted an eyebrow.

As weeks past, tons of people have been murdered all over Washington and Forks. It's unbelievable about the amount! Edward all ways came back late or had an excuse to go out and get blood for us. The murderer can't be Edward because he says he feasts on animal blood. He's innocent! Knock knock! I rose up from my seat. "Jacob!" I cheered.

"Hey Bella. Sup'?" he hugged me. Edward stood there. Jacob faced him. Edward's eyes narrowed. "May I come in or is the blood sucker going to make a fuss?" Jacob spoke sarcastically. Edward paced quickly to Jacob. "Why you!" Edward roared. I held Edward away from hurting Jacob.

"Jacob! Stop this!" I demanded to Jacob. We all looked at each other at a time. Renesmee came in with her disgusting doll. "Mommy look at Penelope! She has crayon on her eyes! Magic!" Renesmee stated to me cheerfully. The image of the doll stayed in my head for the whole moment she came in the room. I hate that doll. It's creepy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**B POV**

After hours of talking and sitting, myself and Edward discussed about that revolting doll of my daughters. "I don't want that doll in my house," Edward demanded.

"I don't either it gives me the creeps and shivers. Who drew those words on the wall that night? It's so suspicious. Don't you think Edward?" I queried.

"I agree in the right way and the right time. Those footsteps we heard that night. They sounded very light. Couldn't be Renesmee's because she was asleep," Edward understood.

"Is the doll in a sort of way," I paused. "Possessed?" After I noted about the doll that might be possessed, Edward raised an eyebrow then got up. He placed his hand on top of his mouth. Walked up to the window then moved his hand into a sort position. As if he was thinking. "Maybe Bella,"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Ed POV**

It was night, I made sure that Renesmee was asleep this time then I went in our room. I entered the room. Bella was sat in bed reading a book. The book's name caught my eye the book was Romeo and Juliet. I pulled that same crooked smile that Bella adored since she moved to Forks. She turned a page. She mumbled the page number. "Page 145 and counting," Bella mumbled to herself. I grunted twice. Her eyes flicked up to look at me. She smiled, placed the bookmark into her book. All of a sudden, she closed the book; the stench of the book smelt old and ancient. Like me, mostly. I perched on her side of the bed. "Well?" she asked me in a sleepy voice.

"Well what?" I answered in the most polite tone.

"What are you doing?, where are you going?, what cunning plan do you wish to do? _You know_," she sounded sarcastic.

"Well, er…" I looked at her, she looked certain about what I might do. I searched her mind for what she might think I might be going to be doing. "I am going to f…fetch some blood for us. For tomorrow because we've ran out," Whilst I was talking, she kept on nodding her head slowly. "So that leads us to needing more," She looked impressed of my actions. Bearing in mind that we do actually need more to feast on. She got up and crawled towards me. Kneeled up then placed her finger on my lower part of my chin. "Good boy for wanting to fetch us blood. I don't want Renesmee to starve and you don't either. Go fetch us some. Love you,"

"I love you too my love," I wandered out of the room. She shook her head with a smile. "Very cunning, very cunning," she whispered to herself. I walked into the corridor. A weird chill came behind me. I felt the chill, it was like the chill was a hand and it was stroking my back. With so much courage, I swivelled around. Nothing was there. Except for the doll which is under Renesmee's possession. Creepy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Ed POV**

I wanted to get some blood for me, my wife and my kid. But I want to get some particular blood. They can't tell if its human blood or animal blood therefore I can get the blood that I want them to drink. I raced up to small red wooden bungalow near the woods. I kicked the door down. Zoomed up to the werewolf's room. Kicked the door down. "What are you doing here?" The werewolf questioned. My eyes were black. I was hungry for the blood. A cunning grin wiped across my face. "Edward what are you…" I clenched his neck. My nails digging into his neck. The blood poured down his neck. He screamed in pain. "Bye bye werewolf!" I sinked my teeth into his neck. He screamed louder than before. His skin turned into a lighter brown. His eyes rolled over. His body fell to the ground. My eyes where red. All of his blood was gone. I smiled.

**NOTES FROM ME: I will upload the next chapter soon! I'll keep the story updated!**


End file.
